1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a VR (Variable Reluctance) resolver with a shaft angle multiplier of not less than 3×, by which a zero point is detected, and relates to an angle detecting system therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional VR resolvers with a shaft angle multiplier of n× repeatedly output a detection signal at n times while a rotor rotates once. Therefore, a zero point (for example, a point at angle 0°) cannot be detected only by the detection signal that is repeated at n times. As a method for detecting the zero point, the following structure is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 2005-61943 and 2000-258187). In this structure, a VR resolver has a rotor provided with a recess and has a stator provided with a winding for detecting a zero point.